the day Mycroft Holmes had pink nails
by riversdaughter
Summary: Gregory Lestrade thought it would be funny to paint his husbands nails, mystrade fluff one shot


**The day Mycroft Holmes had pink nails**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes woke up absolutely furious, he hurried downstairs still in his pyjamas and into his husbands office "GREGORY LESTRADE!" he screamed entering the room, Lestrade looked up from the file he was working on.

"Good morning to you to, sleep well?" he smirked looking back down at the file "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" he stormed over standing in front of the detective inspector slamming his fist down on the desk causing his husband to look up again.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're refusing to, what can't you believe about me?" he smiled he sarcasm filling his words "YOU! YOU PAINYED MY NAIL'S BRIGHT PINK" he roared his temper rising with his voice. "oh yes that, what about it?" he giggled at his husbands bright pink finger nails, Greg's daughter Jessica had left it there the day before, Greg only got to see his children every two weeks.

Mycroft took a deep breath trying to calm himself "where's the nail varnish remover?" he asked trying not to slap his husband "that's the thing love, Jessica and Sophie took it back to their mum's with them yesterday" Greg shrugged.

"Gregory! I have a meeting with the priminister and a couple of other positions in twenty minutes!" he roared turning to walk out of the office. "You look cute!" the detective called after him, Mycroft waved a dismissive hand and continued to walk upstairs. He looked down at his nails angrily before putting on his three peace suit.

A showed up five minutes later "where's the nail varnish remover I asked you to bring?" he asked still quite annoyed at Greg "you texted me again two minutes after that telling me not to get it sir?" she answered not looking up from her black berry.

"No I did- GREGORY!" he screamed, his husbands walked in very happy with himself "yes my love? What seems to be the matter?" "YOU! I HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING WITH THE PRIMINISTER IN FIVE-TEEN MINUTES AND MY NAILS ARE BRIGHT PINK!" Mycroft screamed "well you don't want to keep him waiting do you? You better get going" he shooed his husband off smirk at him, he glared at him and turned to leave moving faster when Greg smacked his arse.

They arrived at the meeting right on time "sir nobody will notice" A assured him as they walked into the office "I would hope not" the meeting proceeded as usual Mycroft was making his speech until one of the less important positions final spoke up interrupting him "are you wearing pink nail varnish Holmes?"

A hot flush began to creep up Mycroft's neck "ah yes my partner painted my nails while I was a sleep" Mycroft stammered nervously "oh my wife did that to me before" one of the other Politian piped up "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Holmes, how long have you been hiding her from us?" the priminister asked smiling at Mycroft.

"I married actually" he corrected them "oh what's her name?" the priminister asked the government official, Mycroft didn't think this was the right time to come out but didn't want to hide Gregory, he loved him with even if he had painted his nail's bright pink "his name is Gregory" "his? Your gay Holmes" one of the more important positions demanded in a slightly angry tone "yes gentlemen is that a problem?" when nobody said anything he took it that it was a problem "may I just remind you gentlemen, positions and priministers have come and gone, but I have stayed"

"are you threatening us Holmes?" they asked visibly offended "no I'm I just making a statement" Mycroft smirked "now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I have some nail varnish remover to buy and a husband to go home too" he walked out of the office and got into his car.

Thankfully A handed him a bottle of nail varnish remover "thank you" he smiled down at the bottle "I presume you're going home now sir?" A asked not looking up from her blackberry "yes."

Mycroft arrived home around five o'clock, he walked into his kitchen where Greg was reading the paper, his back was to his husband as Mycroft walked up behind him putting an arm around his waist "oh look it's my wife" Greg smirked.

Mycroft smacked his stomach "you're lucky I'm in a good mood Gregory, now clean this off my nail's before I slap you" he sat in the chair next to his husband putting the bottle on the table with some tissue.

"but you look so cute!" Greg protested "now Gregory!" Mycroft demanded deploying his hand. Eventually Greg gave over and took the nail varnish off his husband's nails.


End file.
